


Spidey Scents

by KachansMassiveTiddies



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentioned Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Mpreg, Omega Miles Morales, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, pregnant miles morales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachansMassiveTiddies/pseuds/KachansMassiveTiddies
Summary: Miles Morales was having a normal day if he was being honest until he got a nice surprise visit from a old friend bringing some not so nice news
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter B. Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Welp we're doing this

It was 12:00 in the morning on a school night and I couldn’t sleep. I was hot and sweaty and it was not because of the outside temperature. Currently it was months away from summer and if I stuck my head out I would feel the autumn breeze slip through my open window. Not only was I hot but I was also unbelievably horny yet hungry. No matter what I did, nothing lessened these sensations. I had stripped down in nothing but a T-shirt and shorts with my window open and fan on. By the time the sun was going down, I had consumed enough chips and soda to feed my entire dorm. And if that wasn’t enough I found that while apprehending small crooks around New York, my movements were sluggish and my spider senses went off minutes later than they normally would; making me almost get hurt many times whether it be an incoming object or simply winging into a sign. My constant movement and groaning was enough to deter Ganke from coming here. He instead decided to be at his parents house for the night. Now I just sat on the top bunk lazily humping my pillow and watching youtube videos with one hand while my other hand was fiddling with something soft.

Although I had my headphones in I heard something softly drop in my room. Turning off my phone I peek from under the blanket and choked on my breath when I saw a tall figure peeking in on the bottom bunk. I pulled the blanket over my head when I saw the figure begin to retreat from the bottom bunk. Counting to two I hop onto the ceiling and launch two webs at the figure bounding its hands together. I tried to kick and land on his chest but my launch was too slow and my leg was caught causing me to be flipped and pinned on the ground instead. “I’m glad I came, you're already moving slower than normal.” came a familiar voice

“Peter?’ I asked opening one eye to look up, the room was so dark that I could only see a silhouette so I flicked a web to turn the lights on finding myself face to face with a spiderman mask. “Hey Miles.” Peter said tiredly yanking his mask off his own face. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days but that didn’t stop my heart from skipping a beat as I stared into the brown eyes of my mentor. Yeah I had a bit of a crush on him and Gwen I’ll admit, but I didn’t think I’d see them again so soon so I buried the thought and left it alone. “He wouldn’t accept me anyway” I’d tell myself, morals and all that. “How are you here?” I questioned before narrowing my eyes, “Don't tell me your kingpin..” Peter laughed, shaking his head, “No kid don’t worry my Kingpin is doing less earth shattering damage than yours did.” Peter released me and helped me stand up. When I felt his body heat completely leave mine I sighed in relief as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Peter looked at me for a second, eyes narrowed and concentrating, “Hey kid, how have you been?” he said warily feigning disinterest. I shrugged trying to shake off my slight motion sickness. “Nothing much, I’m just extremely hot right now.” I replied, making Peter curse under his breath. Peter sighed as if dreading the conversation, “Look kid that’s why I’m here. Once I made it back to my world and everything calmed down I remembered something that happened to me and I really needed to check to see if it would happen to you.” I yawn rolling my shirt up the slightest bit when a particularly strong wave of heat overcame me. I trailed my gaze over Peter and inwardly groaned at the onslaught of my hormonal teenage mind. “-so I made a smaller version of KingPins Collider to come travel to your dimension and check on you .” I nod doing my best to follow along even though I wasn’t really listening to what he’s saying. It was rather hard considering how much I could feel...him. It wasn’t really him I was feeling more like his presence, his energy, his smell. It was like he’s surrounding my entire being. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to kiss him or eat him. “Okay so what is it you wanted to tell me?’ I asked walking to my window and sticking my head out, sighing at the little relief it gave me. “Are you hot?’ I nod absentmindedly grinding on my window seal, “What are you doing Miles you have company right here!” 

“Yeah a little why?” I asked, breathing in that good clouded city air. Peter was quiet so I turned around jumping at how close he now was. Peter gripped my chin tilting my head before releasing and climbing up to where my bed was, “In my universe I take after spiders biologically in more ways than one.” I cradle my jaw, “Ow what the heck Peter?” Peter cursed again before scooping something out of my bed and bringing it towards me. It was a cluster of webs sown together like a blanket. I laugh awkwardly grabbing it and to my surprise it felt exactly like what I was fiddling with moments before I bring it to my face and rubbing against it subconsciously before neatly folding it and placing it on Ganke’s desk., “I don't remember doing that?” Peter rolled his eyes, “You know any spider biology kid?’ I shook my head making Peter sigh. “Well like most animals spiders have their own mating seasons per say and both male and females have their own roles and mannerisms within it.” I nod following along, “I am a male spider wise so not much different I just get horny but I can easily ignore it.

Peter pointed to the ball in my hand, “I don’t do that which means you're a female spider wise.” I scoffed, “I am not, I was just...knitting!” I say thinking the first thing that came to mind. Peter gave me a blank look before continuing. “Okay well your knitting,” Peter says puting quotes around the ridiculous excuse, “Is you preparing.” I raise my eyebrow, “Preparing for what?” Peter said nothing and only raised his hands to make a gesture that made my stomach drop. Peter snorted at my face before continuing, “Anyways that's what I’m here for. While I was tinkering I made it to where you can be in my universe for about 2 months which is all the time we need if we are going off my cycle so pack your things and let’s go.” Peter says, throwing some stray clothes at me before pulling out a small hexagonal device and tapping it a few times. I quickly swipe it out of his hands, and as I pull away I’m overcome by a wave of nausea making my knees buckle a little.  
‘What do you mean lets go, I can't just leave!” I protested trying to dodge oncoming attacks. It didn't last long as Peter quickly snatched it back. Due to my dizziness, he was able to evade my attempts at getting it back. “Yes but you have to or else.” he says reaching for me while clicking more buttons. ‘Or else what I’m not going til you tell me!” I pout crossing my arms. Peter clenched his hands making my spider senses go off a second before he came barrelling towards me swiping his legs under mine. I try my best to evade tripping only slightly and clumsily flipping over him before I feel a foot hit my stomach making me hit the wall and fall on Ganke’s bed.

I try to sit up before Peter is straddling me, pinning my hands down. “You need to come with me Miles, for your own safety.” I tried flicking my wrists to persuade some webs but Peter's thumb was pushing down a precise nerve on my wrist, ‘Not until you tell me why!” Peter looks at me and I look back, not backing down before he sighs angrily. “You are a female spider so during this time; all your good for is breeding Miles.” Peter says spitting the words out like it was the most disgusting thing he’s ever said. I feel my heart shatter at the harsh words. “W..What do you mean?” I ask trying not to break as I felt my bottom lip waver. Peter's eyes soften as he closes them gritting his teeth, his hard grip on my wrists lossening. “I didn't mean it like that. I just-...Miles you will be a little...irritable and easily angered-” I cut him off by lifting my leg threatening to hurt his balls, “Tell me what you mean Peter, the truth.” I could see Peter having an internal battle with himself but I didn’t care what he said was uncalled for and didn’t even make sense. 

“Miles, be honest do you think you can escape me right now?” he asks not look at me but straight ahead. I smirk feeling my mood lightening a bit, “Heck yeah I can old man!” Peter didn’t smile, “Okay then do it.” He said reaching for my shorts trying to undo the belt. “P-Peter what are you-!” I tried to break from only succeeded with one arm being freed only to have Peter grab both wrists in one of his hands successfully pinning them down once again all while removing my shorts leaving me in only my underwear. I could feel tears well up in my eyes not only from fear but the overwhelming stimulation that simple skin to skin contact was causing. “You see what I mean Miles, I wasn’t even using my full strength and I beat you without breaking a sweat, now can you imagine what would happen if you went up against your worlds freaks without any back up!?” Peter said voice raising with every word. He finally looked down at me and his eyes widened. I could only imagine what I looked like, ‘A pathetic crying mess of a kid that couldn’t even keep his pants on.’ I thought miserably. 

“Miles I’m sorry I didn’t think you would cry!” Peter said releasing me and bringing me up to his chest while muttering something about hormones. I clinged to his chest sniffing and drenching his suit with my tears. After a while I pulled away from him in fear I’d start humping him as well. “Fine I’ll come with you.”


	2. Announcement

Dont worry i havent forgot yall im just been busy with school and kinktober but im working on ky time management and getting ive rmy procrastination


	3. Ch 2

Miles POV

I pack my bags slowly, trying not to provoke any more nausea, silently praying that this was in fact all a dream. Looking over at Peter I scowl still upset that no matter how much training I’ve done, he still managed to beat me. “This is just like with KingPin” I thought to myself. “Except this time, there is no beating this, I just gotta go through it.” Feeling sick again I head over to the window and stick my head out. “You okay Miles?” Peter asks, putting his hand on my back in a comforting gesture. 

I shake my head and shake him off, “No all I can feel is you and it’s like I’m going crazy.” Peter frowned at that and held his chin in a thinking manner. “Hmm maybe I’m subconsciously secreting pheromones that are affecting your physical and mental state.” I just blinked at him, “Okay,...anyways I’m ready to leave.” Peter nodded and once again brought up the small collider and pressed many buttons and twisted a few dials.

My eyes widened when I realised that I had forgotten something important. “Wait!’ I said, stumbling over to my backpack pulling out a picture of my parents. Turning around I screamed as I only saw half of Peter's body disintegrating with the rest following. There was almost nothing left when suddenly a web shot out from thin air, hitting me in the chest and yanking me forward. Seeing no other option as I was being dragged, I grab my suitcase and hold it close to my chest to try and bring every molecule of it with me. 

When I open my eyes again I gasp as I find myself on the edge of a New York building. “What the heck?!” I scream. A web goes past me and I look up to see Peter crouching on a satellite pulling his mask down before swinging. “Try to keep up kid!” I smirk pulling my mask down and following him, not forgetting to bring my suitcase as well.

As we swing through Peter’s New York, I make a game out of trying to point out the subtle differences between the two. The park's grass was a shade of green sightly lighter than the one at home, my school was no longer a tall building but instead was a long one, the school uniforms were no longer blue and black but instead blue and yellow. Another difference between our worlds was the air itself, it was much more grimy and you could almost smell the subways even from high up in the air. 

“Are those two spidermans?!” “Oh give me a break!” I could hear local civilians talking, some surprised some annoyed. “Yep still New York.” I mutter, throwing finger guns at a few kids we pasted. “Down here Miles!” Peter calls sticking to the top of a moving train. I follow in behind and watch the scenery.

“You're not here for fun Miles, you're here because you're a horny spider and Peter has to help you through it…..through it...through it?” I could feel my face get hot. “Hey Peter..” I trail off. Peter looks at me, mask eyes lifting up to show he was paying attention. “Remember how you said you were going to help me with this horny spider thing?” Peter gives a thumbs up and I could see him smile through the mask. “That’s right kiddo, Uncle peter to the rescue!” I internal cringed at the familial term. “I would have rather died than talk to my uncle about this.” 

“Well how exactly are you going to help me? I mean we will both be horny and stuff and I’m pretty sure there's only ‘one’ way to fix that.” Peter stares at me for the longest time making me feel as though I said something wrong. “Uh Pet-” I jump as a train sign hits Peter square in the face, snapping him back into reality. 

Peter B Parker POV

“What the hell were you thinking Peter?! Why didn’t it occur to you that bringing him closer to you wouldn’t have been the best choice!” I look back at Miles who looked expectantly back at me. “Uh..don’t worry Miles, I would never touch you.” I respond trying to sound as if I knew what I was doing. It may have been my imagination but I could have swore I saw Miles look almost offended.. 

In all honesty, I was really hoping I wouldn’t get this far but it should have been expected since ‘Peter Parker’ being spiderman was what linked Miles and I’s worlds together. None of the other spiders had that connection besides how they came to be and even that is a reach considering that Porker was a spider turned into a pig and Penny doesn’t have spider powers at all. 

Seeing an incoming tunnel I signal for Miles to get low as we are plunged into darkness. “Hey Peter, can you see in the dark?” I looked to where his voice came from and shook my head, ‘No can you?” I heard nothing but the sound of the train tracks and for a moment I thought something had happened to miles. “Yeah.” I hear Miles' voice coming from the other side of my body and I roll back in surprise. “Watch it kid, I could have hit you!” I could hear Miles scoff, “Oh please I know that both our senses are out of sync.”

I couldn’t deny how right he was as I felt my senses tingling a moment after. I chuckle, “This kid is too smart for his own good sometimes.” My amusement was short as I’m once again faced with the question, how will I help him through his 'problem' without screwing him over...literally.

Miles POV

I hiss as the train leaves the tunnel once again, blinding me with sunlight. Peter stood up and I followed as he began to swing through the city once again. Through my suit I could subtly feel the cool wind blowing past us and heard it blowing through the trees. This was the best I’ve ever felt in a long time and that’s saying something considering that I’m Spider-man.

We drop along an apartment building and go down the stairways. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Peter says opening the door to his apartment. 

It was very conservitive and neat. Everything was where it needed to be, a complete contrast of what I thought I would see...a lot cleaner too. “Don’t look surprised Miles, I cleaned it this morning for the first time in 3 years, by the way the exterminator will be here tomorrow.” Peter joked but by the awkward way he looked away I was unsure of how much that was actually a joke.

I enter deeper into the apartment and somehow feel more at peace since I could smell Peter...everywhere. “Well you get comfortable and I’ll go get some pizza Also I have a documentary on spiders in case.” I look back at him and see him slip his mask back on. “Wait you guys don’t order your food and get it delivered?!” Peter paused for a moment not looking at me, “Nope.” was all he said as he slipped out the window.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but i promise there'll be more I'm just at a blank rn


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I’m back and better, I sat down and forced myself to write till I got my senario. There were about 12 periods of rough drafts and idea’s but finally, here it is.

The feeling of sickly uneasiness hit Miles like a brick once Peter left. Just what was he doing here in a parallel universe of New York? Yes it may not have been the most unusual thing he’s done in the past year, but it was most definitely in the top 5, right after trying a hotdog at school.

The coiling feeling in his stomach he’s had ever since he got here, grew greater and greater and for a moment Miles thought his body was simply going to explode from interdimensional travel. But suddenly, in the midst of his existential crisis, his stomach growled. “Are you kidding me?”

Miles walks over to the small dingy refrigeration in Peter’s even dingier kitchen. Opening it was something Miles wishes he could take back.

It was practically empty besides a half empty bottle of Pepto Bismol, an old pizza stuck to a paper plate, and a practically empty jug of cherry cola. Miles opted to grab the cola and drink it’s remains. 

The soda was flat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of sirens and party music whizzed past Peter’s ears as he swung through the skyline of Brooklyn. It was obvious that he had lied to Miles about Pizza. Of course they delivered, in fact Peter didn’t think there was a dimension where pizza didn’t deliver, and if there was, it obviously wasn’t doing too well.

No, the real reason Peter left was that he had to get out of there. Being with Miles in the close confines of his apartment only made the problems in his ‘squeaky clean plan’ more visible. How the hell was he going to handle both his and Mile’s situation without slipping up?!

While years of practice had helped him conceal his strife, that doesn’t hide the fact that every moment he spent in that small room made him want to tear his clothes off and mount Miles. The mere thought of that once his head was clear made him want to hit the hard pavement of the streets and lie there. Just to think, he made a living on imprisoning guys like that, yet he was close to becoming one himself.

One thing Peter did truly love about New York was it’s abundance of crime. If you want to bash some heads in, there was an abundance of well deserving heads. Throughout the night Peter handled small robberies and drug deals to let off frustration, but his mind was elsewhere. Even if Miles was of age, that would mean Peter was gay. Was he gay? This was the first time he’d ever felt like this towards another dude even during this little matting cycle so was it just the pull of biological attraction?”

Peter slapped his face a little. Would Miles even find him attractive? He had shaped up since their last meeting. Subconsciously Peter feels down his suit and prods the soft abs he had formed over the 4 months since the collider situation. “What am I doing!?” he groaned. I shouldn’t even be entertaining these thoughts.

Peter jumps as his phone rings in his back pocket. “Yellow.” “Hey Peter, it’s me.” The soothing voice of Mary Jane swimmed through the phone, instantly putting him at ease. “What is it MJ, is something wrong?” She laughed, “Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you? Anyways I should be asking you that, you’ve been distant recently.”

Peter straightened, this would be perfect, MJ decently knew about his more physical ailments of spider hood, maybe she could help him. “Uhh, yeah, there is something I need your opinion on. See you in 10?” “Sure.”

**Miles POV:**

I groaned as my stomach growled louder. Coming to a parallel universe wasn’t as fun as I expected it to be. I couldn’t even go out and be a hero cause I “move too slow”. Peter’s words, not mine. Not to mention that I was here for some weird biological spider mumbo jumbo.

I pullout my phone and quickly shoot my dad a text. 

-Out with friends, coming home late.

My finger hovered over the send button. When would I be going home anytime soon? I held the bridge of my nose as a migraine hit me. I fall off the couch as the doorbell rings. Looking out the peephole was a struggle as the glass was mostly scratched but I could faintly see a man standing in a bright red polo shirt.

Cracking the door slightly, my eyebrow raised as I looked at the extra large pizza box he was holding. “I don’t have any money.” The man laughed and pushed the pizza towards me, “It’s already been paid for by Peter.” 

The very fact the pizza man knew Peter by name was comical but it sent a strange pang of jealousy through me so I won't deny I shut the door a little harder than necessary. Sitting back on the couch, I glare at the cheesy pizza in my hand. Why am I upset? I’m sure jelousy is normal to someone with a crush but at the level I felt it, murder would be qute apealing if I was a lesser person. 

That can’t be good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Peter Pov:**

I show up to MJ’s in a matter of minutes and crawl through her conveniently open window. She sighed when she looked up at me. “You know if you keep doing that, I’m going to have to have up my security. It won’t be long till someone notices Spiderman crawling into the same apartment each week.” She gently wraps her arms around my neck and suddenly I felt my problems being wiped away.

I smirk holding her hips to mine, “Well maybe you should anyways cause I can barely keep my eyes off you.” Mary shook her head with a small smile before pecking my lips and walking away. “So what is so important that Spiderman is developing stress lines?” 

I groaned, “What doesn’t give me lines nowadays?!” a small cup as placed in front of me and I shivers as the familiar scent of matcha tea floods my nostrils. “Yes but this seems particularly stressful.” Sipping from my cup, I sigh contently as the warm liquid slips down my throat. “You remember that freaky mating season that I go through?” she nods with a small smirk that makes my face go warm. In the past MJ has been the one to help me through it.

“Well do you remember how I told you I went into another universe where there were other spider people?” The look on her face sours as she starts to see where this was heading. “Well, I went back because both me and the kid, Miles, share a world that there is a Spiderman Peter Parker.” I watched wearily as Mj started taking more sips of her tea, she does that when she’s nervous.

“Well of course I visit the kid and well…” “He has it as well.” Mj finished my sentence and honestly it was a relief because the next part was what I was truly afraid of. “Yeah all the symptoms point to it. Slow moving, spider sense is off, etc. But it’s not like mine. MJ stands and goes to get a refill of tea but I could see her hands shaking. “What do you mean by that?” I groan and rub my face, why are things so difficult in my life. “Well it’s uhh...it’s just that he…. I don't know why.” “Spit it out Peter.” I set my tea down and suck in a breath. I am an adult, it’s time to put on my big boy pants...but god were they tight.

“Well judging on his behavior, mannerisms, and his build as of now, I’m pretty sure he’s a girl.” Mj spits out her tea, spraying her wooden coffee table. “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to be more specific than that.” I scoot my cup to the side as she cleans the table off. “Well for lack of better words, I think he’s on the receiving end on the kind of relationship this mating season requires.”

Mj sighs, “Poor kid, well at least there are no other spider people that are near him. Did you tell him to stay inside, no fighting?” I tightly smiled, eyes wide as I gripped my shaken knees, now for the next part. “Peter why are you looking like that?” “No reason, definitely not because he is sitting in my apartment as we speak.”

“PETER!?” Mj angrily shakes her fist at me, almost threatening to make skin to skin contact. “I didn’t know what else to do!?” “So you brought him here, so you could possibly jump him in his sleep!!” “This is why I came to see you!”

MJ stood up and poured more tea, burning herself in the process. She took a deep breath before turning around with a neutral face, but I could see the anger. Her posture was stiff and her knuckles a pale white as if she was trying not to throw the piping hot tea at me. “Well are you going to help him out?” I jump up as if I’d been burned. “Why would you ask that he’s just a kid!?”

Mj tilted her head, eyebrow raised and I realised I blew it. She walked towards me slowly as she spoke. “That's not what I meant when I said help him. But you’ve already thought about it haven’t you?” I shake my head not wanting to accept her words. “You’ve already thought about bending the kid over and taking him, haven't you Peter?”

I flinched at the word ‘kid’. It was a horrible reminder that was the only thing helping me cling to my strands of sanity when I was around Miles. Mj gripped my chin, forcing me to look at her. “Well now that we know that. You are going to march back to that apartment, and send him back.” My face fell, Miles would be devastated. “Or...” 

Or? “Or you are going to be a man, and tell Miles what to be prepared for. Train him to deflect any attacks that might come his way from your crazed state. And in the background, come to me when you feel like you’re about to break.” I nodded slowly, that seemed like a plan. As I headed back out her window, Mj said one more thing. ‘And Peter...don’t lead him on if it’s not something you can give.” 

I felt something in me shatter. Mj wasn’t even looking at me but I could feel the finality of what she said. It was almost as if she didn’t believe in my strength. Like she knew I would fail...and that hurt more than any tea could.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy tell me what you think comments help me alot


End file.
